Truth or get a girlfriend?
by Natsucrush106
Summary: Bea Crush is up to her match making stuff again! ( OC alert! guess who's the OC? MOI! ) This time, with a fantastic kid favorite: Truth or Dare?
1. Lazel: The Start

**I AM BEA! She is my Mary - Sue XD I was listening to Hot by Avril Laveibgferkg ( IDK how to spell her last name! ) It's also hot outside my house and in my secret place ( my room ) SO! I came up with this idea!**

* * *

**Bea P.O.V**

"Why is it so hot?" I asked Percy

"Mr. D wanted to punish us." stated a very cool looking son-of-the-sea-god. "All because Leo was dared to run-over all the grapes! I mean the truth: He wanted to do it for a while now!"

"I got an idea!" I told Percy after something click in my head.

" Eh! sure shoot!"

"Truth or Dare, you don't wanna answer the question, or do it You take off ANY piece of your clothing!"

"WHAT?!" Percy shouted a bit disturbed

"1) YOU said Dare and Truth which got me to Truth and Dare! 2) why the hell not? It cools you off!" I said in response to his answer! " NOW! Go tell Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, and Frank! Tell them to come to Bunker 9! NOW RUN!" I ordered Percy

"No." Was his answer

"Fine. Do you want Annabeth to find out you kissed Rachel?" I asked while getting up

"NO!" He said while running to tell everybody I called.

**~ IN BUNKER 9 ~**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

" Now, Truth or Dare! You don't answer the question, or do the dare, YOU take SOME not all your clothing off okay? NO um.. GROSS STUFF! got that clear Valdez?" Bea said

"Yes M'am!" Leo said while saluting to her.

"I'll start!" Said Piper "Okay... Leo, truth or Dare?"

"Umm... Dare?"

"okay, I dare you to... kiss annabeth!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" shouted Percy, Annabeth, and Leo.

"I decline." said Leo while he took off his shirt to show his muscles...

"Now... Frank, truth or dare?" asked a very... excited Latino boy.

"TRUTH!" Frank said, a little too quickly.

"HMPH! Your no fun! but okay!" Shouted angry Leo "Is it true you don't want Mars to be your dad?" Leo said turning on his Hephausus T.V. camera so that ALL the Gods/Goddesses could see what they were doing.

"Um... Yes. I wanted Apollo to be my dad" Frank stated. " I don't want to go but, Nico Truth or Dare?" said Frank.

Said person pondered about that question and said " Dare."

"I dare you to go out with Thalia for a day." He stated blankly.

Nico freezed but he didn't take off any of his clothing. Then he did the impossible, the unthinkable. Nico Di Angelo SMILED! "Deal"

Thalia was in a state of shock. She umm... froze?

"After this, she's er... paralyzed though..." Hazel trailed off

"Well... since I don't want Bea to kill me-"

"Your darn right I would." said person spoke out. scaring the demi-gods.

"AS I was saying, Hazel. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Hazel squeaked.

"Is it true that you like Leo more than Frank?" Nico said- quite evily too- to her.

"Umm..." Hazel stuttered and, much to the girls horror. She took off her shirt and sat close to Bea.

"U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-uu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u..." Leo just stuttered.

Everyone-but Bea- was shocked to see what she just did.

"I'll go for Hazel." Bea said tired, bored, and sweaty.

"Leo, Truth or D-"

"DARE!" The Elf said revived of what he just saw.

"I dare you to hug Hazel."

"Wha-?!" Leo and Hazel blushed furusly

But in the end Leo gave her a quick hug.

"BEA. TRUTH. OR. DARE." Said the angry Leo 'smoking hot' Valdez

"I choose-"

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY BEA AND THE PLOT, if I owned HOO I would make Frank fall into Tarturus and make lazel canon. =w=**


	2. The Gods find out ( Thanks Leo )

_**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**_

* * *

**Athena P.O.V**

"Hephaestus t.v.? Why is it on?" asked a very ANNOYED Goddess. "HEPHAESTUS! Why is YOUR son in a... bunker, shirtless with a group of kids playing... TRUTH OR DARE?!" I shouted at Hephaestus

"What was that Athena?" asked said person.

" .EVERYONE." I shouted after I saw Annabeth,_ ANNABETH_, next to Percy. Along with... Leo,Piper,Nico,Thalia,Bea,Jason,Hazel,Frank... playing Truth or Dare...

**~ Every God/Goddess is now in the Throne Room, with Athena ~**

"What _IS _Thalia _DOING _sitting next to _NICO_!" roared the ' almighty-great-powerful, Zeus.

"I don't know!" I shouted at him. "Let's watch them though!"

"Why?" Kelp head stated.

"SHHHHH!" I scolded Poseidon.

"Listen!" I yelled at everybody. THANKFULLY they went silent to listen what there son(s)/daughter(s) were up to

* * *

_"-Um... Yes. I wanted Apollo to be my dad" Frank stated. " I don't want to go but, Nico Truth or Dare?" said Frank._

_Said person pondered about that question and said " Dare."_

_"I dare you to go out with Thalia for a day." He stated blankly._

_Nico freezed but he didn't take off any of his clothing. Then he did the impossible, the unthinkable. Nico Di Angelo SMILED! "Deal"_

_Thalia was in a state of shock. She umm... froze?_

_"After this, she's er... paralyzed though..." Hazel trailed off_

_"Well... since I don't want Bea to kill me-"_

_"Your darn right I would." said person spoke out. scaring the demi-gods._

_"AS I was saying, Hazel. Truth or Dare?"_

_"Truth!" Hazel squeaked._

_"Is it true that you like Leo more than Frank?" Nico said- quite evily too- to her._

_"Umm..." Hazel stuttered and, much to the girls horror. She took off her shirt and sat close to Bea._

_"U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-uu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u..." Leo just stuttered._

_Everyone-but Bea- was shocked to see what she just did._

_"I'll go for Hazel." Bea said tired, bored, and sweaty._

_"Leo, Truth or D-"_

_"DARE!" The Elf said revived of what he just saw._

_"I dare you to hug Hazel."_

_"Wha-?!" Leo and Hazel blushed furusly_

_But in the end Leo gave her a quick hug._

_"BEA. TRUTH. OR. DARE." Said the angry Leo 'smoking hot' Valdez_

_"I choose Dare!"_

* * *

"HOW DARE THEY? FIRST POOR NICO, THEN HAZEL? HEPHAESTUS YOUR KID WILL NOT HAVE A GOOD AFTERLIFE!" Shouted, Hades.

"_I _for one, think we should pay them a _little visit._" I sneered.

And with that, OFF THEY WENT!

* * *

**Did you like the disclaimer? Anyways YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! The day I posted it I got a review, the next day another review! I love you people! Remember, to follow favorite and LEAVE A REVIEW WERE THE ARROW POINTS, Until the next time~~**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	3. What is Leo's dare?

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

**THE GODS HAVE COME!**

* * *

**Leo P.O.V**

"Good! I dare you to-" I said before I was _rudely _cut off by a big, white flash of light. Or in other words, the Gods. ' Way to go Leo! You made the GODS come to our little party! ' I scolded myself for turning on the switch for Hephaestus T.V.

"_Por que?" _Bea said glaring at me, like she knew what I did.

"_No era yo!_" I yelled quickly to what she would say.. or _DO _to _moi_

"Um... whatch'a doin' here? EVERYBODY?" said Percy.

"Nice to see you _TWO_!" Athena screamed at Percy

"Percabeth's in trouble~~~~" I sing-songed

"knock knock" said a pair of almost IDENTICAL voices, or Travis and Connor Stoll.

" You were taking to long, to answe-...r" Travis;s cheerfulness died out when he saw what we were doing and,our _SPECIAL, _guests... " I'll be going now.."

"NOT SO FAST!" yelled Jason. "You two will be the witnesses of Percy's death!" he grabbed them BOTH by the collar and sat them next to Frank.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING... CUDDLING?" Athena started her yelling again.

"Calm down, Athena. They'll have a perfectly good explaination, to what is happening" Hades said, almost spitting and chewing me out.

"BEA'S IDEA!" Everybody _but _the stoll brothers said.

" Have you SEEN the weather outside? It's toooo hotttt! " Bea defended herself. " NOW! " she yelled at ALL the Gods. " LET LEO FINISH HIS DARE THAN YOU MAY SPEAK ABOUT WHY ARE HERE! "

I think Bea just... MADE ME LIKE HER! She yelled at, the GODS!, more importantly _Athena_! I have to say, if it WEREN'T her being a mage from this so-called-Traverse-Town, I would sat she would be a daughter of Ares, but none of the less, Hecate claimed her!

"OKIE DOKIE!" I said. "Poseidon, I need your help on this one, BUT first! Can you freeze stuff?"

* * *

**CLIFFY ( again... )**

**...**

**...**

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! I was tired... OK I GIVE SHOUT OUT TO FLABBERGASTEDNESS! Why? She/he ****mentioned me in his/her story (BTW go check it out) AND she/he was THE FIRST person to review to my IDK 2nd chapter...? I believe this is my 3rd...**

**{...Review if you love me...}**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	4. Poor Bea, poor me!

**I LOVE YOU! YOU PEOPLE JUST REVIEW WAY TOO OFTEN! ( TEARS OF JOY ) Anyway... Flabbergastedness gave me this idea! THANK YOU! I was going to do something else...**

**Disclaimer: ****There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a dis; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

* * *

**Hazel P.O.V**

"Yes, but what do you need ice for a dare?" Poseidon stated blankly.

"You'll see." Leo said... with an evil glint in his eye.

' Poor BEA!' I thought to myself ' Leo is the KING of revenge! Oh... Be strong Bea!' I motivated Bea with my mind AND eyes.

"Bea! I dare you, to do a strip dance in the MIDDLE of camp, INCLUDING the pole, made by Poseidon!"

" WHAT?! I ain't doing that!" Bea said, quite shocked at his dare.

"Oh, but you will " Leo started "Your wearing a tank top and shorts, wanna bet who wins this? " Leo chuckled evily.

" There once was a guy name LEO, The dare he picked was shocking, but alas, As we all know. He is the king of get-back. So bottom line: King vs queen? Who will win? That dare might be the last thing Leo has said. That's all I can say." Bea spit out at Leo.

"Nice!" Ares yelled. "GET 'EM! GET 'EM!" he chanted.

I was scared, but it started getting hot. Then I finally knew what a strip dance was... I fanned myself out to _try _and get cool so my blush wouldn't show...

"I'm just happy I haven't been picked for a dare" a male,Canadian, voice said:Frank. I was startled! Frank has been so quiet in the game, that I forgot he was there! I'm a bad girlfriend... I looked down in shame, but I saw bare skin, and then my bright yellow bra, and white shorts... I've long forgotten about it!

'No wonder I'm soo cold!' I thought to myself.

"Hazel? Are you coming?" a friendly voice said.

"HUH?" I said, while shooting my head up in the direction of the voice. "uh... yeah, but um... do you have a jacket?" I asked; embarresed

"Uhhh, yeah here you go." One of the stoll brothers said.

"Thank you..." I saw that the man was a little bit on the short side and knew, it was Connor. The younger one. "...Connor" I beamed at him and he seemed to be having a little dance in his mind, because he flashed the most BIGGEST smile I have ever saw!

All throughout the dance I got to know who Connor Stoll is **_Truly_** about.

* * *

**When I get reviews I get motivated, all I can say. Oh my Gods! You must hate me for all the cliffy's i'm giving you! I AM SOOO SORRY!**

**{ If you still love me pwease review! }**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	5. What are you doing Aphrodite?

_**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**_

* * *

Aphrodite P.O.V

I looked over my shoulder and I saw, Travis -no Connor- OH! One of the twins with that Hazel girl. The thing was, I didn't do anything for them. Same, for her and Sammy. I always thought she would do the same for that scrawny Leo kid. Looks like it's time, for me to prove myself to the world, why I am the LOVE Goddess...

You know, that Bea girl looks pretty lonely.

Connor P.O.V

I wrapped my arm around Hazel; I didn't care if the son of Mars is her boyfriend, Leo flirts with her ALL the time! So why couldn't _I _flirt with her? Or maybe... Frank is SCARED of Leo... haha! Yeah right, he's just planning it inside his head how to get back at him, and the I-AM-Mr-Nice-Guy, act is a fraud.

" Okie, Dokie! It's almost time for dinner, so why don't you there Gods and God ladies go back to where you came from, and we all go to sleep " said the _EVER _so "Funny" Leo.

"Oh were **SO **doing this again tomorrow, Valdez" Bea sneered at him.

" What?" Leo said, turning his happy joyful face to a dark worried face.

"That's right Leo~" She sing-song at him, " You didn't get the last laugh." she said darkly

" STOP TORMENTING MY BOY! " You can guess who said that...

" Aye, Sir! "

" GOD! "

" Aye, Mr. God!" She said to Hephaestus " Now BEGONE! " she thundered, at Zeus. **( OH, the humanity XD )**

" _Di Immortals!_ YOU DARE DEFY ME!? THE GREAT ALKNOWING ZEUS?! "

" Al- knowing is me Zeus, not you. "

"Well Zeus It _IS _time for us to get back. Do you REALLY want poor Thalia and Jason to starve, do you? " Reasoned Athena.

_*** Big white flash/ Lightning came upon the Gods, when it was gone they were no longer there... ***_

" Well, I don't know about you! " Bea said skipping to the Mess Hall. " But I'm hungry! "

_' wait! Bea, THE Bea, skipped to the mess hall?! ' _I thought, while following her. _' Poor Leo... poor poor Leo... " _Was what I thought all the way to the Mess Hall

Aphrodite P.O.V

_' I was soo close! Well, Bea is pretty... Maybe she and Frank, no! Bea and Travis... NO! Bea and... Connor? YES! WATCH YOUR BACKS CEA! MWHAHAHAHAH! "_

* * *

**Why Aphrodite? WHY! Cea is a cute name right? It sounds like Key. :3**

**Hope y'all liked my chappy and a kinda cliffy...**

**_{ Review if you love my story and my writing AKA known as; Review if you love me~ }_**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	6. Please Read

**I am sorry, but due to me being to busy this and the rest of my stories WILL be put on hold for now,**

**thank you for your time.**


End file.
